La Barbe Bleue
by Koba54
Summary: OS. La curiosité est un vilain défaut! Surtout chez les Tao... encore un délire total, mais pas de HaoXRakist cette fois.


_Et voilà, troisième volet des aventures délirantes Hiroyuki Takei/Perrault! Je l'avais commencée, délaissée, abandonnée, et finalement reprise, après avoir lu vos commentaires! (mercii :)_

_ Je m''éclate toujours autant à écrire ces fic et j'en ai d'autres en réserve, si elles continuent à vous plaire. Enjoooy ;D _

_Cette histoire est donc la suite de Peau d'Âne :)**  
><strong>_

_**La Barbe Bleue **_

Il était une fois un riche et puissant seigneur, qui vivait dans une lointaine contrée chinoise, qui n'avait pas encore été annexée pas le régime de la République Populaire de Chine (ooups, pardon !). Reclus au milieu de ses richesses, il régnait en maître absolu sur ses terres et ses gens. Il avait des biens en abondance, ainsi que de grands pouvoirs shamaniques. Mais son mauvais caractère et sa férocité l'avaient rendu célèbre _dans le monde entier_, c'est pourquoi il était surnommé « La Barbe Bleue », en référence à un autre fameux tyran, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore beaucoup de poils au menton, et des cheveux violets.

Le seigneur Tao Ren, car tel était son nom, était cependant déjà, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, un homme à femmes. Il avait épousé à l'âge de quinze ans une orpheline, élevée par un obscur vendeur de voitures, reconverti en gourou, puis en roi, et qui avait l'étrange manie de s'enfermer dans un instrument de torture moyenâgeux. Elle l'avait hérité de son « père » et de l'amant de celui-ci, tout aussi farfelu.

Nul ne savait ce qui avait pu pousser l'héritier de la famille Tao à contracter une alliance si peu avantageuse et si dégradante (« La fille adoptive d'un couple Ho-mo-se-xuel, ma chèèèèere, je vous assure… »).

Cependant, après deux années de mariage seulement, l'épouse avait disparu mystérieusement, et tous de s'empresser de la croire morte.

Lorsque la nouvelle parvint aux oreilles de notre ténébreux héros, ce veuf inconsolable réfléchit deux minutes, haussa les épaules, et chargea son fidèle Bason de lui trouver une nouvelle candidate.

Après quoi, il descendit l'Iron Maiden de sa première femme à la cave, remplie de Kyonshiis, et l'affaire fut classée.

Il épousa ensuite successivement cinq femmes, toutes plus charmantes et délicieuses les unes que les autres, toutes des shamans également. Un Tao digne de ce nom avait besoin d'une épouse, n'est-ce pas, et d'ailleurs, le fils que Jeanne lui avait donné, âgé de dix-huit mois, avait besoin d'une mère. Mais toutes disparurent comme la première.

Certaines mauvaises langues commencèrent alors à faire courir le bruit que le terrible époux les avait assassinées, et, bientôt, chacun se mit à raconter à son voisin, avec abondance de détails sanglants comment « Barbe Bleue » les avait massacrées.

Certains parlaient d'envoûtements, de cannibalisme, ou même de rituels sataniques. D'autres racontaient que la mère du Seigneur Ren, Tao Ran, aimait à prendre des bains dans le sang de jeunes filles fraîchement égorgées, pour conserver sa beauté légendaire. Les lieux, les procédés et les armes employées variaient, en fonction du conteur, et allaient d'une simple coupe de poison à la tronçonneuse, en passant par tous les instruments de torture possibles et imaginables. N'avait-on pas enfermé, d'ailleurs, la pauvre Jeanne dans une Dame de Fer ? Les Tao avaient toujours été réputés pour leur raffinement en matière de crime après tout.

Indifférent à tous ces racontars, Tao Ren, peu après le "décès" de sa dernière épouse en date, décida, comme il l'avait déjà fait cinq fois auparavant, de se remarier.

Le problème était qu'après Canna, Matilda, Mary, Pirika et Anna, il avait presque épuisé les filles de Shaman King.

Du moins les jeunes.

Les Samansa ou les Kino, par exemple, c'était exclu.

Ainsi, alors qu'il discutait de ce problème avec Bason…

- Il n'en reste pas beaucoup, c'est ça le hic. A part Jun, je ne me souviens pas d'une autre BS [Bombe Shaman, ndlr], et je ne vais quand même pas épouser ma sœur ! Pouark !

- Maître, si je puis me permettre… Il en reste pourtant une ! Jeune, belle et douce…

- Oh, Oh ! Tu m'intéresse… Qui ça ?

- Vous avez donc oublié Tamao ?

- …

- Oh faîtes un effort, Bochama !

(Quel malotru quand il s'y met, pensait le fantôme, ne trouvant pas de qualificatif moins vieillot.)

- Mais tu as raison ! C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie ! Et timide avec ça ! Elle me fichera la paix, celle-là, pas comme l'autre… Allez, c'est décidé, on va la chercher !

- Et si elle refuse, maître ?

- Mais pourquoi refuserait-elle ? s'étonna le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Sa sœur Jun, pendue au trou de la serrure, et qui écoutait tout, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Crétin, siffla-t-elle. Pourquoi-refuserait-elle gnagnagna. Et merci pour le pouark !

Le lendemain, Tao Ren enfourcha son noble destrier, et partit à la conquête de sa nouvelle bien-aimée.

En chemin, il grognait. Il aurait pu envoyer un texto à Yoh, qui aurait fait passer le message, mais Jun lui avait confisqué son portable, et l'avait flanqué dehors avec Bason, affirmant que ce n'était pas très classe pour une demande en mariage.

La classe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, pensait-il.

Il lui fallut dix jours de voyage pour atteindre Tôkyô, où vivait Yoh.

Il fut immédiatement repéré.

- Aleeerte ! brailla Ryû. _Le voilà _! Planquez les filles !

- Tu veux dire « Planquez LA fille », grogna Horo Horo, toujours furieux de la disparition de sa sœur (Non seulement son pote avait eu le culot d'épouser sa petite sœur, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait _couché _avec lui – abomination ! – mais en plus, il l'avait remplacée trois semaines après sa disparition !)

Tamao roula des yeux, horrifiée, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tam, qu'il vienne, criait Ponchi.

- Ouais ! Il va voir ce qu'il va se prendre, hurlait Conchi.

Mais avant qu'on ait pu trouver une cachette pour Tamao, la porte s'ouvrit sur le ténébreux Seigneur !

Il y eut alors un énorme blanc, puis, chacun fit mine d'être très occupé.

Yoh se forçait à sourire.

- Entre Ren. Je me doute de la raison de ta venue. On va en discuter.

- Salut Yoh. Pourquoi on discuterait ? Je viens demander Tamao en mariage. C'est à elle que je m'adresse.

- Oui, mais, ça va poser un petit problème, tu vois… fit Yoh, cherchant une excuse à toute vitesse. Il se trouve que, puisque tu m'as pris Anna… euh… Tamao et moi, on a décidé de se marier !

Ren fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

- Je vois. C'est chose faite ?

- Euh non, mais…

- Alors parfait, je repars avec elle. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, on peut se battre ! Toi et moi… ou alors vous trois contre moi…

Ryû se mit à siffloter, et Horo Horo sembla tout à coup trouver les ongles de ses orteils dignes du plus haut intérêt. Yoh, que cette idée n'inspirait pas du tout, leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Du calme, écoute, ça va aller, on va…

Mais la tactique de Yoh n'eut aucun effet sur Ren, qui le connaissait bien.

Tamao leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'aucun des trois garçons ne lèverait le doigt pour l'aider si une bagarre se présentait. Il ne fallait pas rêver, c'était fini depuis longtemps, le temps des chevaliers paladins, au service de leur dame, à la vie à la mort.

Et puis, par défi et par provocation, elle prit une décision qu'elle allait regretter par la suite.

- Très bien ! s'écria-t-elle. Je pars avec lui !

Bande de nouilles pensa-t-elle très fort, sans oser le dire; elle n'était pas Tamao pour rien…

Médusés, les trois garçons la regardèrent partir, à la suite de son futur époux. Seul Ren n'avait pas l'air surpris. Il souriait tranquillement, certain qu'après avoir séduit des filles comme Canna, plus âgée que lui de cinq ans, et Kyôyama Anna, ce ne serait pas une Tamamura Tamao qui pourrait lui résister.

En dix jours de voyage, il put constater, que contrairement à une certaine petite bavarde (Pirika), sa nouvelle épouse n'était pas très portée sur la conversation. Mais elle le regardait sans arrêt, posant sur lui des yeux emplis de curiosité autant que de suspicion. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palais des Tao, sa famille se trouvait là pour les accueillir, et on les maria le soir même.

Tamao réalisa l'ampleur de sa bêtise au cours du repas, lorsque Ren prit sa main d'un geste autoritaire, et posa sur elle un regard suggestif.

Elle déglutit, horrifiée et consciente soudain, de tout ce à quoi elle avait consenti pour le simple plaisir de faire les pieds à ses amis.

Quelle andouille. Tout ça pour choquer Yoh, qui en quatorze ans, s'était à peine aperçu de son existence, et n'avait même pas voulu se battre pour elle ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qu'elle aime ? Si elle pouvait tomber amoureuse de Ren, puisque maintenant, il était son époux… C'était impossible. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule alternative la fuite.

Mais non, elle serait rattrapée avant d'avoir quitté ses terres. Quoi alors ? Fermer les yeux et se boucher le nez comme pour avaler une cuillère d'épinards-béchamel, en imaginant les traits de Yoh ? Non. Tenter le coup de la migraine ? Pourquoi pas. Ou alors s'enfermer dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté ? Mais il aurait été capable de défoncer la porte. Elle s'était mise dans un drôle de pétrin, comme le lui fit remarquer Ponchi.

Le Destin vint à son aide par un biais inattendu.

La table de leur repas de noces était couverte de plats raffinés, ainsi que d'un grand nombre de bouteilles de vin et de liqueurs de toutes sortes. Etourdie dès les premières coupes de champagne, Tamao comprit qu'elle tenait là un plan simple et efficace.

Chaque fois qu'elle se resservait, elle n'oubliait pas de remplir le verre de son mari et comme l'orgueil de Ren ne lui permettait pas de laisser sa jeune femme le dépasser dans ce domaine, ils furent tous deux fin saouls avant le dessert.

Ils abusèrent tant de vin jaune, qu'il fallu les porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, Tamao posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, et s'endormit profondément.

Le réveil fut douloureux. Torturée par un mal de crâne récalcitrant, la jeune mariée goûta les plaisirs du lendemain de cuite et de la gueule de bois. Jun trouva cela très drôle, mais ce n'était pas du tout du goût de son frère, comme on peut l'imaginer.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le vénérable Tao En pour expédier son fils aux confins de leurs terres, sous prétexte de régler une affaire ex-trê-me-ment urgente. Celui-ci prit très mal la chose, mais fut contraint d'obéir.

Avant de partir, il donna à son épouse les clefs de la demeure, et de toutes les pièces, lui recommandant de faire comme chez elle.

- Voici une autre clef, ajouta-t-il. Celle qui ouvre la porte de notre grande cave, où se trouve l'armée de Kyonshiis de la famille Tao. Cette pièce est la seule qui te soit interdite. Je te défends d'y descendre, et si tu me désobéis, n'espère aucune pitié ! Est-ce clair ?

Tamao s'empressa d'accepter, sans oser demander _pourquoi_ il lui donnait la clef de cette cave si elle n'était pas censée y entrer (et c'était, en vérité, une excellente question).

Ren parti, elle gagnait un petit sursis.

Elle commença par visiter la demeure familiale, assez grande pour paraître vide malgré ses nombreux habitants.

Au début, elle parvint à ne pas penser à la fameuse cave interdite. Mais au bout d'un moment, la curiosité l'emporta.

La clef était petite, en argent ciselé et d'une grande finesse. Hésitante, devant la grande porte encadrée de lampions de papier de riz aux armoiries des Tao, Tamao introduisit finalement la clef dans la serrure, et entra.

La cave était bien sûr plongée dans l'obscurité, si bien qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'elle était entourée de cadavres.

Tamao sursauta, puis s'écria :

- Mais ce ne sont que des Kyonshiis ! Pourquoi donc voulait-il me cacher ça ?

C'est alors qu'elle les vit.

Entourant l'Iron Maiden de la première épouse Tao, les corps mutilés des cinq qui l'avaient précédée gisaient dans une mare de sang séché.

Tamao recula, frappée d'horreur, et s'enfuit en se retenant de crier. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se calmer un peu, elle se força à redescendre pour fermer la porte, et décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, en attendant de pouvoir s'enfuir loin, très loin de son affreux mari.

Mais en voulant ranger la clef, elle vit que celle-ci était tachée de sang. Malgré tous ses efforts pour la nettoyer, elle n'y parvint pas; lorsqu'elle lavait la clef d'un côté, le sang revenait de l'autre. Car cette clef était fée (en langage shaman cela signifiait qu'elle était habitée par un esprit malin, chargé de dénoncer les petits curieux par cette ingénieuse manigance). Elle avait été crée pour l'Iron Maiden Jeanne, qui l'avait longtemps portée en pendentif, avant de la laisser tomber _tout à fait accidentellement _dans un gâteau destiné à Ren. C'était un objet hautement symbolique.

Tamao n'eut pas le temps de désespérer, que l'on annonçait déjà le retour du terrible époux. Lorsqu'il vint réclamer les clefs qu'il lui avait confiées, il examina soigneusement celle de la cave, et la jeune fille vit à ses yeux qu'il savait tout.

- Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas su résister, et tu es entrée dans la cave…

Ren était furieux.

- Et toi… tu les as tuées…

- Si je te l'avais interdit, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas obéi ? Il te faut mourir, maintenant.

- Qu… Quoi ? Elle roula des yeux, horrifiée.

- Tu as compris. Maintenant que tu es entrée, tu vas devoir prendre ta place dans cette cave auprès des autres. Et je ne peux rien faire pour toi ! Rien!

- Mais tu es fou !

- On va régler ça... Je viendrai te chercher tout à l'heure.

Sans l'écouter, il se détourna et quitta la chambre, où il l'enferma à double tour. Tamao passa de la surprise à l'angoisse, de l'angoisse à la révolte, et de la révolte au désespoir. Lorsque son mari revint, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Sans doute à la cave ou dans les cachots, où l'attendrait un bourreau armé d'une grande hache ! A moins que Ren ne préfère l'égorger lui-même, sans le dire à personne…

- Ren… s'il te plaît, avant d'y aller, j'aimerais…

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais… me confesser !

- Te confesser ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Oui, inventa Tamao, je suis catholique. Je veux qu'un prêtre entende ma confession !

C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé de gagner du temps, et elle remercia Jeanne, si celle-ci pouvait l'entendre, de lui avoir donné cette idée.

Ren haussa les épaules. Après tout, il s'était habitué aux excentricités de ses précédentes épouses, et celle-ci n'était pas la pire, loin de là. Il ordonna donc que l'on fasse quérir son ex-beau-père, le roi Rakist, qui était aussi prêtre, à ses heures vraiment perdues.

Pendant ce temps, Tamao chargea Ponchi de courir chercher ses amis, pour qu'ils viennent la secourir. Elle avait confiance, le danger qu'elle courrait était suffisamment grand pour qu'ils se bougent les fesses, du moins l'espérait-elle. Conchi, perché au sommet du toit, guettait leur arrivée.

- Conchi, hurla Tamao, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me donneras pour que je te le dise ?

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes, abruti ?

- Bon, bon… je ne vois rien que le soleil qui poudroie… euh, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte…

C'est à ce moment que Rakist entra, la mine sévère.

- Vous avez demandé à être entendue en confession, mon enfant ?

- Euh… oui, oui… euh, j'ai commis beaucoup de péchés…

- Parlez sans crainte, mon enfant, vous êtes sous le regard du Seigneur.

- Euh, alors voilà… péché de gourmandise, de curiosité, d'envie, d'ivrognerie, de légèreté, d'avarice, de sacrilège, de colère, de euh…

Interrompant sa logorrhée de crimes, elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour crier :

- Conchi, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

- Ben, non, grosse maligne, comment veux-tu qu'ils soient déjà là ?

Au même moment on entendait la voix de Ren qui s'impatientait.

- Alors, ça vient ?

Vu sous cet angle, la situation semblait plutôt désespérée. Fort heureusement pour Tamao, Yoh, Horo Horo, Ryû, honteux de ne pas avoir su tenir tête à Barbe Bleue, avaient décidé de le poursuivre un peu après son départ, accompagnés de Lyzerg et Chocolove. Ils espéraient, à eux cinq, réussir à raisonner leur ancien ami. Aussi se trouvaient-ils beaucoup plus près du domaine des Tao qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Ils croisèrent d'abord un Ponchi complètement paniqué, et comprirent qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Il veut exécuter Tamao ? répéta Horo Horo incrédule. Mais il est vraiment _malade_, ce mec !

- Je me demande bien ce qui lui prend depuis quelques années, soupira Yoh. Bon les amis, sortez de là, on prendra un bain plus tard, hein…

Nos héros reprirent donc la route, pressant l'allure, tandis que, toujours enfermée avec Rakist, qui écoutait patiemment ses longues listes de péchés inventés, Tamao continuait à crier :

- Conchi, Conchi, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

Mais celui-ci répondit alors :

- Je ne vois que le ciel qui bleuoit… non ! Je vois autre chose, mais avant que je te le dise, montre-moi ta culotte !

Rakist protesta vivement contre le grossier personnage, qui osait interrompre sa confession par ses remarques licencieuses et perverses, et corrompait le jeune esprit de celle qui allait rejoindre le Seigneur, aussi le Renard fut-il contraint de coopérer.

-Je vois Yoh, Horo Horo et les autres qui courent avec leurs esprits pour venir te sauver !

Mais le soulagement de Tamao fut de courte durée, car la patience légendaire de Ren venait d'atteindre ses limites. Sans le moindre respect des conventions religieuses, il entra et demanda à sa femme de le suivre.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu inventer un autre stratagème pour gagner du temps, la grande porte s'ouvrait avec fracas sur ses amis, essoufflés et en sueur, qui entrèrent dans un beau désordre.

- Arrête ça tout de suite Ren !

- T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?

- Lâche-la, assassin ! Et d'abord, _qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma petite sœur_, hein ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas la tuer?

La confusion était totale. Pendant ce temps, Tamao se faisait toute petite dans son coin. Ren, surpris, lâcha la main de son épouse.

- Ah ben enfin, vous êtes là ! Mais on peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Il y eut un long silence, et tout le monde se regarda sans comprendre.

Puis Horo Horo pointa un index meurtrier sur son ancien équipier.

- Je comprends ! Tu essayes de nous rouler en faisant l'innocent ! Mais ça ne marche pas ! On t'a pris sur le fait ! Tu allais la tuer !

- Je répète, _de quoi tu parles ?_

- C'est pas ce que tu allais faire ? intervint Tamao. Tu m'emmenais pour m'exécuter, comme les autres, non ?

- Les autres ? Les autres ? Mais attendez, vous croyez que j'ai…

Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux.

- Mais enfin, vous me prenez pour qui ?

- Comprends-nous, tempéra Yoh, toutes tes femmes ont disparu sans laisser de traces, alors…

- Figures-toi que j'ai été le premier surpris ! Et puis un jour, je les ai retrouvées ! Elles étaient dans ma cave, Canna, Mary, Matilda, et Pirika ! Toutes mortes !

- QUOI ?

- La ferme, je parle. C'était pas un problème, Jun les a ressuscitées. Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire de quatre épouses, mais le lendemain, elles avaient à nouveau disparu. Je les ai retrouvées étendues mortes dans la cave. Et j'ai compris que ce truc qui les avait tuées, quoi que ce soit, n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser partir. J'ai fouillé partout, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui a fait ça. Quand j'ai épousé Anna, j'ai essayé de la protéger, je lui ai interdit d'y aller, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Quand je suis arrivé, c'était trop tard.

- Et tu ne nous a rien dit, t'es gonflé !

- Je ne me voyais pas venir t'annoncer la mort de ta sœur, je pensais pouvoir régler le problème seul.

- C'est malin !

- Et maintenant que Tamao y est descendue, elle aussi, cette chose va vouloir la prendre. Donc j'ai fini par envoyer les Gofukusei de mon père vous chercher, pour que vous veniez m'aider.

Les autres se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

- Attends, tu as envoyé les…

- Ben oui, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, non ?

- Non, on a décidé de venir tous seuls, mais on les a croisés, en effet…

Ryû interrompit ses explications, l'air gêné.

- Désolé, Ren… euh… on a cru que tu nous envoyais des sbires pour nous attaquer et euh…

- Comme qui dirait…

- On les a débités en rondelles, tu vois…

- Ils sont toujours aussi nuls, d'ailleurs…

- Mais bon, on est désolés ! Et puis c'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas de quoi les remplacer…

Ren faillit se frapper la tête contre le mur. Ses amis s'attendaient à le voir piquer une de ses fameuses colères, mais il n'en fut rien. Il avait presque l'air déçu.

- Mais… vous me prenez vraiment pour un psychopathe, les gars ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'écrièrent Yoh, Ryû et Lyzerg en chœur.

- Bien sûr que oui ! répliquèrent Horo Horo et Chocolove.

Tamao pendant ce temps, observait la scène, bouche bée. Ses yeux allaient de l'un aux autres, comme à un match de tennis. Il fallut encore quelques explications supplémentaires avant que Horo Horo ne réclame le corps de sa petite sœur. Alors, ils descendirent tous à la cave.

Dans cet antre obscur, les Kyonshiis se pressaient les uns contre les autres. Le manque de lumière, ainsi que quelques crissements étranges, et le _ploc_ régulier d'une fuite d'eau ajoutaient encore une touche de macabre au lieu. Lyzerg et Chocolove, qui n'étaient jamais entrés chez Ren, roulaient de grands yeux devant ces centaines de corps sans vie, attendant les ordres de leur maître. Ils reçurent un choc en trouvant les cadavres des cinq filles. Heureusement, leur peau n'avait pas pris la couleur grisâtre des Kyonshiis, elle semblait encore fraîche.

- C'est parce que Jun s'en occupe, les rassura Ren. En attendant de pouvoir les ressusciter. Je ne sais pas du tout qui peut avoir fait ça, alors faites gaffe. S i ça se trouve, c'est encore mon père qui s'amuse.

- Ton père a une façon bizarre de s'amuser, fit remarquer Yoh avec une grimace.

- Ouais, c'est un grand malade, grogna Horo Horo.

- Mais au fait, Ren, il en manque une, tu t'es marié sept fois, non ?

Chocolove, pour une fois, venait de faire une remarque tout à fait pertinente.

- C'est vrai ça, s'écria Lyzerg, _où est Jeanne ? _Euh, pardon le Seigneur Maiden, je veux dire.

- Ah ben enfin quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi !

Tout le monde se retourna pour chercher l'origine de cette voix jaillie d'outre-tombe, si l'on peut dire.

- Ren ! C'est toi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je suis contente de te voir descendre ici, et non ton épouse de la semaine !

Dans un grincement de métal rouillé, les portes de l'Iron Maiden venaient de s'ouvrir pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Les visages ébahis qui la fixaient avaient de quoi la faire sourire. La palme d'or revenait quand même à Ren, avec sa bouche grande ouverte, et ses yeux éperdus de mari confondu en plein adultère. La première chose que fit l'Iron Maiden Jeanne lorsqu'elle retrouva l'air libre fut d'éclater de rire au nez de son époux.

- Si tu voyais ta tête !

- C'était toi… ? Tu étais là tout ce temps ? C'est toi qui les as toutes tuées… ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Elles avaient osé me piquer mon mari ! Bien fait pour elles ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il fallait à ce point te surveiller !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette cave pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai cru que tu étais partie et que tu m'avais plaqué… Je ne me serais pas remarié, sinon…

- Et toi tu n'as même pas pensé à me chercher dans l'Iron Maiden ! Je méditais tranquillement, et puis…

- Pendant trois semaines ?

- C'est un entraînement spirituel très efficace, tu devrais essayer d'ailleurs. Donc je méditais et j'ai dû m'endormir… Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai constaté que tu m'avais reléguée à la cave, et j'ai très peu apprécié !

- Pardon ? éructa quelqu'un. Elle a dit qu'elle s'était _endormie _dedans ?

- Chut Ryû !

- Mais _pourquoi_ ne pas t'être montrée, au lieu de zigouiller des filles dans _ma_ cave ? Espèce de sociopathe !

- Et toi comment as-tu osé te consoler seulement _un mois_ après ma disparition, pervers obsédé!

- Tu n'avais pas disparu depuis un mois, mais depuis un an ! Quand on épouse quelqu'un, on vit avec ! Si tu ne préférais pas cet instrument de torture immonde, je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs ! Tu sais que tu as un fils qui ne te connaît même pas ?

- Abruti !

- Mégère !

Tamao, voyant qu'on l'avait plus ou moins oubliée, et qu'il n'était plus question de la tuer, avait progressivement établi une distance de sécurité entre son futur-ex-mari et l'épouse légitime, pour rejoindre les autres. Et se serrer, apeurée, contre Yoh. Autant profiter de « l'inconscience » d'Anna le plus longtemps possible. Car elle doutait fort que la terrible itako veuille disputer Ren à Jeanne quand elle serait sur pied.

Tous les autres s'étaient mis à reculer eux aussi, pour laisser ces deux tourtereaux à leurs tendres retrouvailles. Yoh proposa qu'ils aillent prendre un bain tous ensemble, comme à chaque fois que les épreuves les avaient réunis. Ren les rejoindrait plus tard, pour l'instant, il était tout à sa dispute conjugale, et il lui faudrait se faire pardonner ensuite.

On se demanda alors ce qu'il fallait faire des filles. Lyzerg suggéra que l'on attende que le Seigneur Maiden les ressuscite, mais il ne fit pas l'unanimité.

Yoh regardait Anna d'un air angoissé, et se demandait combien d'heures elle lui serait assez reconnaissante pour lui laisser des vacances. Pas plus d'une certainement. Ou peut-être serait-elle si en colère après avoir été massacrée et ramenée à la vie deux fois, qu'elle passerait ses nerfs sur lui ?

Horo Horo se doutait que sa sœur, une fois réveillée, aurait sûrement beaucoup de choses à dire, et qu'elle serait, elle aussi, de très mauvaise humeur.

Seul Ryû réclamait à corps et à cris que l'on ressuscite Mlle Canna « pour faire plus ample connaissance », mais on ne l'écouta pas.

La conclusion du débat fut très simple: prenons un dernier bain tranquille, parce qu'après, fini de rigoler. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient l'exemple de Ren, se faisant remonter les bretelles, juste sous leurs nez.

Ils quittèrent donc la cave à Kyonshiis des Tao discrètement, à la queue leu leu, emportant le corps inanimés des filles. Il fallut s'expliquer à la sortie avec Tao En, qui se demandait ce qui se trafiquait dans sa cave, et avait cru que les amis de son fils essayaient de voler ses précieuses poupées, à son nez, à sa barbe, et à sa moustache. Un scandale. Heureusement, Jun était là pour lui expliquer que les corps qu'ils emportaient n'étaient pas des Kyonshiis. Alors, enfin, Yoh et ses amis purent prendre ce fameux bain.

Ren ne les rejoignit pas tout de suite. Sans doute avait-il mieux à faire. Ses amis eurent donc le temps d'échafauder toutes sortes de théories douteuses et scabreuses, qui auraient scandalisé un régiment. Mais ils avaient l'esprit très mal placé, au moins autant que l'auteur, car lorsqu'on se mit à leur recherche, après une heure ou deux, on trouva Ren et Jeanne, auprès de leur fils, à l'étage.

- Tu vois, c'est Maman…

Men semblait dubitatif, face à cette quasi-inconnue qui lui souriait. Il lui faudrait du temps avant de consentir à l'appeler par ce nom.

- Comme il te ressemble ! C'est incroyable, cet air renfrogné…

- Mais tu t'es vue ? Tu devrais avoir honte. Va donc te confesser, ton père traîne encore dans le coin. Et profites-en pour le confesser lui aussi, il en a grand besoin !

- Arrête avec mon père, hein !

Etc.

Pour ne pas troubler cette touchante scène, Yoh et les autres refermèrent la porte discrètement, et firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu.

Les Tao, réunis au grand complet, invitèrent leurs amis à rester dîner. Jeanne refusa catégoriquement de faire le moindre geste pour ses victimes, et Jun dut à nouveau s'en charger.

Lorsque les cinq épouses de Ren furent ressuscitées, tout se passa exactement comme prévu. Anna commença à s'en prendre à Yoh à la minute où elle fut debout. Pirika se mit à se plaindre bruyamment, et ce fut à nouveau la confusion, et les joyeuses retrouvailles.

Curieusement, les six filles que Ren avait épousées ne lui en voulaient pas, et on passa l'éponge. Mais Horo Horo, lui, n'arrivait pas à pardonner à son ancien équipier.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te sois _tapé ma petite sœur !_

- A part Jeanne, c'était ma préférée, répliqua Ren pour le provoquer.

- Espèce de…

- Pour une fois que je fais de l'humour, tu pourrais apprécier.

- Sale petit…

(Pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité du lecteur, nous supprimons ces passages sans intérêt, car les insultes de Horo Horo manquaient cruellement d'originalité par rapport au langage aristocratique de Jeanne.)

- Moi aussi je vais me faire ta sœur, tu vas voir !

- T'as aucune chance, d'abord elle est trop vieille pour toi. Ensuite, _je_ sais défendre comme il se doit les intérêts de ma sœur, _moi_…

- Toi je vais te…

Jun intervint alors avant que cela ne dégénère, et qu'ils ne se mettent à se disputer à voix haute. Il fallait bien préserver les oreilles sensibles de son petit neveu! Elle prit son regard le plus glacial et le planta dans les yeux de son frère.

- Tu serais gentil de ne pas employer le mot « vieille » quand tu parles de moi, Ren. Merci.

Et les choses en restèrent là.

Cette aventure, qui avait si mal commencé, se termina donc bien pour tout le monde. Ren reconnut, maintenant qu'il avait testé, que la polygamie, ce n'était pas si génial que ça. Il rendit sans regret sa liberté à Anna, par exemple.

L'histoire avait servi de leçon à Jeanne aussi, et lui avait fait comprendre que si elle voulait garder son homme, il faudrait le surveiller. Et donc, faire des progrès en sociabilité. Elle demanda à son mari de lui laisser l'Iron Maiden. Cependant lorsque Rakist voulut rentrer chez lui, son gendre lui suggéra d'emporter ses vieilles affaires, car sa cave n'était pas un dépotoir. La petite Maiden dut alors se passer de son armure de fer.

Sur le chemin du retour, seule Tamao était songeuse. Elle pensait à tous les évènements que son coup de tête avait déclenchés, et elle trouvait qu'elle ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. En moins de trente-six heures, elle avait accepté d'épouser Ren, pris sa première cuite, s'était confessée pour la première fois, et avait cru voir sa dernière heure arriver. Heureusement, tout s'était réglé à l'amiable, et un horrible malentendu avait été dissipé grâce à elle. Même si personne n'y avait pensé et ne l'avait remerciée pour cela. Peu importait; tout était redevenu comme avant, et c'était mieux comme ça.

- Eh bien ! _Où _est mon repas, je suis sensée faire la cuisine maintenant ?

Le regard glacial d'Anna plongea dans le sien comme une torpille. Sans doute savait-elle que Tamao avait tenté de profiter le plus possible de son absence.

- Alors Tamao ?

Oui, tout était redevenu comme avant.

_Fin de l'histoire :)_

_J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. J'ai essayé de coller le plus possible aux péripéties du conte. Le plus dur a été de faire de Barbe Bleue un "gentil", parce que dans l'histoire originale, c'est un monstre psychopathe, et il se fait tuer comme un animal. Mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle comme fin. J'ai donc décidé que le méchant serait une femme jalouse. Vous vous demanderez pourquoi elle ne s'est pas manifestée plus tôt; parce que si elle l'avait fait, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire. _

_Je voulais que ça se passe chez les Tao; l'ambiance chez eux est parfaite, et en plus, ils sont tous barges! Ils me font penser à la famille Addams, vous ne trouvez pas? ^^  
><em>

_Sinon, il y a un détail parfaitement incohérent: j'ai eu un doute et j'ai vérifié les dates de naissances des personnages: Ren est né en 1985 et Jeanne en 1990. Par conséquent, si lui a 17 ans, elle a donc... 12 ans, et un gosse de 18 mois! Mais c'est un détail, bien sûr! XD _

_Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirai une fic sérieuse ^^ A plus!_

_Et au fait! Mon prochain héros sera Manta (pas tout seul bien sûr): alors, quel rôle croyez-vous que je lui ai donné? :)  
><em>


End file.
